Earthbound 3D Newsletter
Earthbound is a very special rpg, I know that. And since I am doing Earthbound 3D, I want to have finished Earthbound before doing the big stuff on the project in order to capture the original's feeling and style as good as possible. And since I won't be done with such a great and unique game for a long time (especially since Tales of Xillia 2 is going to arrive at my place any moment now xD), I will be doing this Newsletter to inform you about the ideas I have for the game. And please, few these bullet points as beta, non-final stuff. Basic stuff *It's for 3DS, obviously. *It will have a similar eagle view like Earthbound. *You will play as a young boy named Davis by default. *Over the course of your journey, you will be accompanied by many different party members but only three of them will stay in your group forever. *One of these permanent members is Davis's grandfather Crumbs. Although he may seem uncaring of his grandson at first, he is very proud of Davis and wants him to be strong, courageous and independent. He is also wise-cracking and direct. *Another member is a girl around Davis's age who is named Angie by default and acts like a robot. She also pretends to have a laser beam and missile launcher. *The last permanent member is a bear cub named Junior. He is very loyal towards Davis and has been a friend of his for a long time. He lost his mother long ago due to a hunter. *You now have a cellphone to call your sister/grandmother (depending on the time of the day) to save your progress. While your sister is constantly jealous of Davis that she may not go on the Adventure, Davis's granny worries about her grandson's and husband's welfare. *The game will have a day-night-cycle and have a new Sleepy-Mechanic: Davis and his group will eventually get tired and get weaker and weaker. This can be solved by sleeping at the hotel. *Despite the game being 3D, all characters, enemies and surroundings have the classic Earthbound-look to them, not the one from Earthbound 64. *There's a bank now where Davis can put his things for a small fee. However, Davis eventually may buy bigger backpacks to carry more stuff around with him. Plus, things are now split into Tools and Items. Items are in the backpack and Tools like Weapons, Clothes and Story Items are in a seperate bag. *There are discussions now, just like in the Tales series. *Status Ailments include Cold, Discouraged, Broken Bone and many other. *Pokey returns!! While his role is not yet known, the capsule he trapped himself inside at the end of Mother 3 has inflated itself and has become as big as the moon. STORE TIME!! The game begins with the pet bunny of Davis's little sister running off into the forest. Davis and his sister give chase and eventually stumble upon an ancient temple that looks like a bunny. There, a large amount of bunnies, including the missing pet bunny, have gathered. Davis's Sister wants to get her pet when a dark orb falls from the sky and crashlands in the bunny pulk. This turns the bunnies black and they spread into all directions. Davis's Sister runs after her bunny with Davis giving chase. Deeper into the forest, he finds his sister but is attacked by her bunny. Luckily, a bear cub and friend of Davis arrives and fights the bunny alongside Davis. His sister is furious at Davis for beating up her pet and so, the four return home. However, their parents, just like all other people of the village, are gone. With the cub remaining in the Forest, Davis and his sister go to their grandparents in a nearby village. They tell them about their missing parents. With his sister and grandmother taking care of the bunny, Davis is told the story of the Ancients by his grandfather, Crumbs: Long ago, there was an ancient tribe who hailed mother nature as its deity. They did so by eating nothing but fruits and drinking water. They were one with the world. Hunting the world resulted in the tribe members being hurt and vice versa. Everyone was okay for many years. However, one night, darkness rained from the skies and corrupted the land, creating evil. The Ancients decided to imprison the darkness forever and so, they created the moon, trapping all of the Darkness inside. And yet, evil remained in the world and the Ancients slowly perished. His grandfather explains to Davis that the moon might be leaking and that the leaking Darkness may be to blame for Davis's parents's missing. Locations *'Cotton Candy Cone City', also known as The Four C's, is a town entirely made of candy by the Sweet Eaters. It's the polar opposite of Veggieburg. *'Veggieburg' is a small rural town that, however, houses a dark secret. Its underground system is the Veggie Force's HQ and Veggieburg the base!! *'The Great Tower of Veggies' is a gigantic tower that is secretly build by the Veggie Force in order to reach the moon and destroy it as it is made out of cheese. *'The Moon' is a manufactured sphere that was build by the Ancients in order to keep the Darkness sealed away. *'New Pork Ruins' is what remained of New Pork City after the events of Mother 3. Some members of the Pigmask Army have remained but are now simple yet aggressive pigs. Enemies N Stuff Basic Enemies *'Mysteriously Floating Candle': A candle that hovers around. It attacks by blowing its flame into the player. *'Haunted Tree Stump': A seemingly living tree stump. It makes the player being plagued by a parasite. *'Yellow Taxi': A driverless car. It moves closer, drives backwards and attacks. *'Pigmask?': A former Pigmask. Now it's a normal pig. Special *'Hoppy': The first "boss" of the game and your sister's pet bunny. I used the Term boss loosely for the fact that Hoppy doesn't do a lot. All it does is hop around which decreases the player's Defense by 1, act unsuspicous and bite you. *'Dumb Bear': Junior before he befriends the player. He runs away from the Hunter who killed his mother and is so scared he thought of the player as an ally of the Hunter. Bosses *'Heartless Hunter': The Hunter that killed Junior's mother. It seems like he got possessed by the Darkness. Category:Newsletters